Coincidence
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Alexis Corentray has always loved Pixar Cars, especially Finn, who she was pretty much in love with. One day, two years after Cars 2, the news of Michael Caine's death reached her. No Finn in Cars 3. What happens when a boy with black hair, eyes like Finn's, and had just moved to Illinois from England becomes her school's newest student? (MC didn't really die! [THANK GOD])
1. Chapter 1

**Helluuuu! Here's the story y'all voted for! Well, got the most votes... **

**No, this isn't an update day, but I don't wanna make it one, mainly because I'm fresh outta ideas for half of my stories.../_- And I've been working so hard on this story, I just couldn't wait! ^^ So... Enjoy! :D**

"Alexis, are you alright?"

I looked up to the silvery-blue Aston Martin before me, it's aquamarine eyes looking at me.

"Yeah. Thanks, Finn." Finn McMissile, to be exact.

The car before me transformed into a tall man with black hair and a blue-gray suit. He put a hand on my shoulder. "You know, you really should be paying attention to your school work."

"Alexis!"

"Huh?" I jerked her head up, yanked out of the wonderful place I called my imagination.

"I asked you how many members of the senate there are."

"One hundred." I answered confidently.

"Why?"

"Because there's two from each state."

"Very good. Pay attention next time, Miss Corentray." Mrs. Sprout told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad I was asked about the senate, and not the House of Representatives. I knew why there were four hundred and sixty...something but not exactly now many.

The bell rang and the class stood up. As I was walking out, I heard Mrs. Sprout calling out to do page 10 in our constitution books. Ugh... I'll worry about that later. It's official, I hate social studies while we're studying the US Constitution.

"Hello hello hello!" Said a perky voice behind me while I was getting thing out of my locker. I spun around to see one of my best friends, Clara.

"Hey, Claire." I smiled.

"How's social studies?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." I groaned, closing my locker. "Math?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Clara said. The two of us were interrupted by the bell.

"We're going to be late." I said.

"Yeah. See you at lunch!" Clara said, and sped off down the hall.

"Bye." I quietly said, and began walking towards the gymnasium. I resumed my daydream.

"Finn, I hate gym..." I complained in my head.

You might think; why doesn't this girl talk to real friends instead of imaginary ones? I had real friends, two, to be exact, but they weren't in my classes. Not a problem, I had Finn McMissile.

"I know, Alexis. Just imagine you're running from Grem and Acer when your teacher makes you run for five minutes."

I had always loved Pixar Cars. Ever since I was little, and it first came out in 2006. But two years ago in 2011, I pretty much fell in love with Finn McMissile.

"Alright..." I thought, and stopped in front of the gym door. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alexis Abigail Corentray, get in there." Finn told me.

I smiled and went in.

...

"Hey, how was gym, Lexie?" My other best friend, Coley, asked.

Now I know what you're thinking: Coley's a boy's name. That's because it is. I was friends with a twin brother and sister.

"Horrible, as always." I answered.

The three of us were about three-quarters into seventh grade, and we were pretty much hating it.

"So." Clara said, "anything new and exciting to tell us?"

"Okay," I said, suddenly excited. I held up my hands, and said, "I found the cutest picture of Finn..." I said grinning.

The twins rolled their eyes and smiled.

"You and your Finn obsession..." Clara chuckled.

"I know." I grinned.

"Finn obsession?" Asked a shrill voice behind us. I turned away from my friends to face it. It was Shandy Velique. Shandy was the member of a popular clique, what was she doing over by what she considered the nerd tables? "You've got a Finn obsession, Corentray?"

"Not the Finn you're thinking of..." I said.

Shandy scoffed. "There's only one Finn."

"Okay, who?" I challenged.

"Duh, Finn the human." She answered confidently.

"Wrong." I grinned, and turned back around, shocking Shandy.

Clara mumbled something about how my Finn wasn't even human.

"Go back to your Justin Beaver." I told her smirking so Shandy wouldn't see, knowing saying it wrong would make her mad.

"It's BIEBER!" Shandy screeched a little too loud, and stormed off. The three of us looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nice one." Cody said, fist bumping me.

Half an hour later the bell rang.

"Time to go. Have fun in science." Clara grinned.

"You know I will." I told her, and hugged her. I hugged Cody as well, and ran off in the direction of the science lab.

...

"Daddy, I'm home!" I called as I stepped through the front door, pocketing my key to the house.

"Hey, Lexie! I'm in the office!"

I smiled and made my way to Dad's "office". That's where he kept his guitar stuff. Sure enough, when I entered, he was re-stringing a guitar.

"Hey, Daddy."

"How was school?"

"Eh. The usual."

"Hey Lexie..." Dad said, taking a break from turning the dial to tighten a string and setting the guitar down.

"Yeah?"

"I...need to take another business trip soon..."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Alexis." He frowned.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "When?"

"Tonight. I'll be back Tuesday night."

"Tuesday!" I exclaimed again. "That's..." I said, counting on my fingers. "Five days!"

"Five days that I'm sure you'll spend watching Cars 2." He smiled. I sighed again and smiled a little.

"Right." I answered.

"Now come on. I'm sure you need help with your algebra homework?"

"PRE-algebra... But normally yeah." I added with a hint of embarrassment in my voice. "But tonight it's a bit simple."

"Alright then. Tell me if you need any help. Go do your homework and... We can go out for ice cream to make up for me being gone." Dad said smiling.

"You gonna get mom's favorite?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered with a bit of a sad smile.

I thought back when I was younger my whole family would go out for ice cream. Mom would get butterscotch, Dad would get chocolate, and I would always get cookie dough. To this day, actually.

"I'll be in the car." I said, bouncing out of the room. "Ka-chow!" I called down the hall.

"Not so fast, thunder!" Dad called after me. I gigged and leaped out the door.

...

"Goodnight, Lexie."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Be sure to set your alarm." Dad warned with a smile. I smiled sheepishly. The last time Dad went on a business trip and left me alone on a school morning, my alarm never went off and I ended up waking up at noon, and just didn't go to school.

"Dream of Finn."

"Okay." I grinned. "Have fun on your plane."

"I doubt that'll happen, but thanks." He smiled.

"Just imagine it's Siddeley!" I grinned at him. He laughed and left the room. Eventually I heard him leave the house, and I sighed.

I hated to admit it, but I missed Mom. She died of a heart condition a few years ago. Dad an I were fine financially without her, (just as long as Dad went on frequent business trips and worked overtime occasionally) but nothing could fill the hole in our hearts left by Mom.

Cars came close, though. When my family first watched Cars, we could tell right away Flo was like an exact replica of Mom. That's why Flo was Dad's favorite, and my second favorite.

I sighed once again and snuggled with Plush Finn as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Finn." I whispered to the two I knew could hear me as I drifted off to sleep.

**How do you like it so far? :3 I hope much! :) Review please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update this until the next update day, but I have been BEGGED by my buddy Sara to update this... SO HERE UGH XD **

**Thanks so much for reviews. :)**

**artsy0809: Nope it was spelled right! ;)**

**MaterLisa: Thanks! Haha nope, not really...xD **

**Big Fan of Lightning McQueen95: Thanks! :D**

**thepopstar27: LOL xD**

**DancingKitKat: Thankya! :)**

**Christian Fangurl: Well Alexis's obsession with Finn mirrors mine, so...xD I think it's safe to say that I'm, if not Finn's biggest fan, at least one of his biggest fans. :D**

**Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk: Well I know my dad hates flying on business trips because the flight from Illinois to Australia is...what, 18 hours? So yeah... **

**AnotherRandomFangirl: Thanks! :D**

**Enjoy! **

The next afternoon, Clara, Coley and I went to my house after school.

"Ugh, I'm beat." Clara said plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah. Worst math test ever." Coley agreed.

"Not just the test, you moron." Clara flicked her brother's forehead.

"Hey!" He said.

"Be quiet, you two." I said, intently watching the Pixar Lamp jump on the i.

Clara rolled her eyes and Coley snickered.

"So who do you guys think the new student's going to be?" Coley asked.

"I dunno. Some sport-loving strong dude who all the girls will like?" Clara suggested. "Except us, of course." She added.

"Obviously not Alexis." Coley whispered to his twin.

"And why's that? Like I need to ask." She smiled, and they both looked over at me who was, big surprise, dreamily paying attention to Finn and not them. Well they didn't know that I could still hear them, anyway.

"Right, except us." I said, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"So, Alexis," Clara said. "Wanna spend the night at our house tonight? You know, with your dad being gone?"

"Sure." I smiled. "As long as I'm not a bother."

"Are you kidding, our parents love you." Coley told me. "Come on. We're having ribs for dinner."

"Count me in!" I quickly said. Ribs were my favorite.

"Every time..." Clara grinned at her twin who grinned back, just as on the TV Finn got away from the oil platforms.

...

That night, Clara and I were in Clara and Coley's room. Coley was asleep and snoring slightly, and I was laying awake in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Alexis?" Clara said.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Um, our family has a dentist appointment tomorrow, so..." Clara explained a little guiltily.

"That's fine. I get it, I gotta spend the day alone at my house." I smiled.

"Glad you understand." Clara smiled back.

"'Course I understand! I'll be waiting for you two. If you get back late and can't come till Sunday, that's cool with me." I smiled.

"'Night, buddy."

"'Night." I answered, and the two friends drifted off to sleep.

...

The next afternoon, after a morning of watching Cars 2 and drawing, I decided to go see if there were any updates on Pixar news. I casually went to the bookmarked website on my iPod while walking from the living room to the kitchen, and to my slight surprise saw something about Finn's voice actor; Michael Caine.

Curious, I started reading. Once I started, I stopped in my tracks. Fearful, I continued reading, and out of shock my iPod fell out of my hands and fell to the floor with a thud. I stood there, staring into space with my hands still in front of me where I was holding my iPod. I fell onto my knees and gripped the carpet, and started to sob.

Michael Caine was dead. No Finn in Cars 3. Finn McMissile was dead.

Finn McMissile was dead.

**Hm. Chapter seemed longer when I wrote it on my iPod... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hies! How's it going? :) I figured I had to update ****_something... _****So here ya go! :) Thanks for reviews! ****_Eight _****of them?! Holy crap I love you guys! **

**Nikki: Lol yeah ;) but it was still sad. D: **

**DancingKitKat: Nope! D: **

**thepopstar27: Hehehehe just wait and see what happens...3:) **

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Lol! I did that with Gnomeo and Juliet. XD He's the father of a lot of people...O.o xD**

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95: It's more than horrible! D: It's the worst tragedy known to man! Okay exaggeration...xD But to me it is! **

**Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk: No! He's invincible! **

**Christine317: He's awesome, too. ^^**

**Hailey01: Thankya! Will do! :D**

**Enjoy! **

Sunday morning, Clara and Coley couldn't figure out why I wouldn't talk to them. Finally, around lunch, I sulked over to my computer, opened the bookmarked web page, and let the twins read it. Once finished, they both exchanged a horrified glance. Finn was dead. Which meant on the inside I was dead.

"...this is is bad. This is extremely very not good." Clara finally declared.

The next morning at school, while my teacher was droning on about meaningless announcements, I was drawing; my tribute to Finn.

Finally the principal showed up at the door.

"Alright, class, the new student is here!" Mrs. Sprout exclaimed cheerfully.

How can she be so happy after the horrible thing that happened over the weekend? I thought sourly.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the new student walked in, but I didn't look up. I continued drawing.

"Class, say hello to Finn Mc-"

My heart skipped a beat and I snapped my head up to look at the new student as the sound of a chair flipping over was heard. Everyone else looked to the back of the room while I stared at the new student. He had aquamarine eyes, nearly immaculate black hair, and he wore a pale blue shirt and jeans.

"Shandy, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Mrs. S!" Shandy grinned as her friends helped her up. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Shandy probably literally flipped when she saw the new student thinking he's good looking. Haha. Literally flipped.

Mrs. Sprout cleared her throat. "Anyway, say hello to Finn McMason. Finn, anything you'd like to say about yourself?"

"Well..." Finn hesitated. Holy crap he was British, too. "My family just moved here from England because my father got a new job..."

"What does your father do?" Mrs. Sprout asked.

"He's just a business man. He sells computers." Finn said.

Mrs. Sprout smiled. "Alexis?" She said, randomly turning her attention to me. I snapped my head up again. "Yes, Mrs. Sprout?"

"It just so happens Finn is in all your classes, I hope you don't mind showing him around a bit?" She smiled.

"Sure." I answered, though I really wanted to say, "DAD GUM IT CRAP NO!"

Instructed by Mrs. Sprout, Finn took the empty seat next to me. Before he could see, I shoved my drawing into my notebook. While he was trying to organize all the books and notebooks he was holding, I stole a glance at him.

Holy crap... His eyes are just like Finn's...

Just then the bell rang and everyone got to their feet.

"Where's your locker?" I asked him.

"Close to yours, I was told. Locker 67."

"That is close to mine." I half heartedly agreed. Mine was 65. "Language arts is first period, so all you need is that." I explained. Finn nodded and put everything in his locker except his language arts things while I got mine out, and together we walked to our first class.

"Oh good morning!" Our teacher exclaimed. "Is this the new student?"

I nodded and proceeded to my seat but Mrs. Tyler stopped me.

"You can stay there, Miss Corentray, I know you were asked to show him around." She smiled.

I tried to hide behind my long curtain of red curly hair-which often earned me the title Merida from Pixar's Brave from my friends-while I awkwardly stood next to Finn as he introduced himself.

After what seemed longer than it was, I hurried to my seat while Finn was instructed to sit in the empty seat in the front.

A few minutes into the lesson-which I was trying and failing to pay attention to-I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was handed a note.

I unfolded and read the note inside my desk.

_WHO is THAT!? The note read._

I rolled her eyes. I knew who this was from. The "other Shandy." Maya, the leader of another clique. What's with all the cliques in this school? I wondered that randomly, but still...

_Weren't you listening to Mrs. Tyler like you're supposed to? His name is Finn McMason. He just moved here from England. I jotted down then passed back._

Maya was probably pouting now because she didn't reply. I resumed doodling "314 FMcM" all over my notebook while my teacher droned on repeating what she repeats every day about subjects and predicates.

When the bell finally rang, I took my time getting my things together while most everyone else rushed out. Being without my friends put me in a bit of a depressed state, thus causing me to move slower sometimes. Not to mention I was depressed because of the horrible thing that happened over the weekend... I glanced up as I placed my notebook on top of my stack of books to see Finn waiting for me.

"You know where your locker is." I reminded him.

Finn shrugged. "I wanted to wait for you."

I stared at him for a moment while standing up. I shrugged it off and together we walked to our lockers for our-

"Math stuff." I answered him.

"Thanks." Finn smiled getting his math things out of his locker. I glanced over at it. What the crap? He hasn't even completed his first day here and already his locker is genius-ly organized! I thought, closing my locker with the quiet clang of metal.

The teacher was late for math for once, so everyone sat around talking. Not me, I opened my book, trying to ignore the fact that Finn just took the empty seat next to me. I tried to focus on Bella and Jacob riding their motorcycles in my book, but my mind kept lingering on the fact everything Finn did reminded me of... Well, Finn. McMissile. Why the heck were they so similar!?

"What are you reading?" Finn asked.

"New Moon." I answered nonchalantly.

"Are you a Twilight fan?" He asked.

"Not even a little. My friend is forcing me to read the series." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I confirmed, putting my bookmark in.

"Is that your hair's natural color?" He randomly asked.

"Well that's random." Finn shrugged. "Yeah. Do you wear contacts or are your eyes really that color?" I asked.

"They're really this color."

"Oh." I said, not really sure what else to say.

Just then, our math teacher waltzed in. Mr. Thomas, an energetic, patient, and overall very friendly with everyone boomed in his cheerful voice, "Good morning, class! Where's the new student I've heard about?" He asked with a big grin, his teeth looking whiter than they were in contrast against his brown skin, rubbing his hands together.

Finn raised his hand.

"Finn, my boy!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas." Finn smiled. The class looked from Mr. Thomas to Finn and back again with confused expressions.

"Your father finally got that job here, eh? Good, good!" He grinned.

"Yes, sir." Finn nodded.

"It appears we've confused the rest of the class!" Mr. Thomas chortled looking around. "We'll talk later, boy." Mr. Thomas winked. "Now! Today we'll be reviewing simple equations. You all remember, don't you? Variables. From the beginning of the year. Review, then we'll be doing something a bit more tricky tomorrow. So tonight we'll see if you can figure it out."

Too easy. I can just daydream through this lesson and not miss anything... I thought before drifting back into my imagination.

"Alexis?" Mr. Thomas asked after a while.

"Alexander Hugo!" I exclaimed being pulled out of my thoughts again. The class, save Finn, snickered.

"No, Alexis, I asked what x would equal.

I glanced at the equation on the board. "Four." I answered.

"Correct." Mr. Thomas smiled.

I felt like someone was watching me so I turned to see... Finn. He was staring at me with an interesting expression. I wish I knew what he was thinking... Oh well. Probably just that I'm a geek and he regrets having to follow me around all day. Better me than Shandy, dude. Better me than any other girl...

The bell rang pulling me from my thoughts AGAIN, and we left class. I took another glance at Finn-who still looked deep in thought.

**Yeah, at the beginning Clara quotes Doctor Who...XD Her name has nothing to do with that! Just sayin'. ;)**

**Fun fact: My locker number at school actually is 65. *giggle***

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, this seems like the only story I'm working on… I SHOULD be working on the others, but this is the only one I've got ideas for. *facepalm* Anyway, I figured that'd be cheating unless I updated after I worked on them. So… Here. :) Enjoy!**

"How's your day been so far?" Clara asked me.

"Interesting..." I said slowly. "What about you, Claire?"

Clara shrugged.

"Cole?" I asked.

"I found a spider in the library..." He said.

"Oh, that's... Nice." I said. Any other day I would laugh. But I was still sad and dead on the inside.

"Look, Lexie, we-"

"Mind if I sit here?" Said a familiar voice behind me. I turned from my two best friends' staring faces to see Finn.

"Um... Sure... But you know these are considered the nerd tables, right?" I said.

"Well you don't seem like nerds to me." Finn smiled. "You just seem lonely." He said more to me.

"They're not in any of my classes..." I mumbled.

"I can see how that'd be upsetting."

I turned back to my friends as he sat down next to me.

"Uh, these are..." I said shaking out of my slight trance of surprise. "My friends, Clara and Coley." I said motioning towards each as their name was said.

"Hello." Clara smiled.

"Hi." Coley waved.

Finn smiled and nodded.

"So..." Clara said, probably searching for something to say while Finn was here. "A-anything new happen last night, Lexie?"

"Not really." I answered forgetting Finn was there for a moment. "I went to bed early, I was too sad to do anything else..."

"Why were you so upset?" Finn asked.

Crap, um... "Someone close to me died over the weekend..." I replied. I glanced over to see Finn had that thoughtful expression on again.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he didn't ask who.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You know, you look... Just like him..." Coley said which earned him a slap in the arm from Clara.

"I do?" Finn asked.

None of us answered, so his question was followed by awkward silence.

"Dude, school is over, why are you following me?" I asked Finn when I noticed he was walking home not too far behind me. Clara and Coley were picked up because they had a doctor's appointment. Weird, over the weekend was a dentist appointment...

"I'm not following you." He replied.

"Sure looks like it!" I told him.

"It just so happens your house is on the way to my house."

"Well that's suspicious." I murmured under my breath. He walked up next to me.

"So where do you live?" He asked. Stalker.

"The house with the big willow tree in the backyard." I answered.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "That thing is... Well, huge."

"Yup. Had a tree house up there since..." I started to say but trailed off.

"Since...?"

I stopped walking. "Since my mom made it for me when I was five. That tree house is one of the few things I have left of her." I said slowly, not sure why I was telling him this.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shrugged. "I've still got... Well my dad but he's away on business trips a lot."

"Wait, so he just leaves you home alone for days at a time?" Finn asked in slight disbelief.

"I'm thirteen, it's not like I can't take care of myself." I answered. I looked over at Finn who for the third time today looked like he was trying to do a hard math problem in his head. Like the fact I was thirteen was a clue to a puzzle. Weird...

"So what about you? Any family?" I asked as we came up to my house. Finn glanced at it.

"You should go. Remember we have that math assignment." He said. I groaned. I wouldn't be able to do that till later when Clara was home to help me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm... Not good at math..." I said slightly embarrassed. "I need help from my friend or dad but neither are here at the moment..."

"I'm here." Finn offered. I looked back over at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why not?" Finn shrugged. "Homework's always more fun with more people." He smiled.

Maybe it was paranoia plus the fact I was reading the Twilight series, but I had doubts whether I should've invited him inside my house in case he was a vampire... He didn't sparkle, so I guess-what the crap and I saying!? Real vampires don't even sparkle, I bet, if they exist at all. Twilight vampires aren't very realistic. Ugh, these books are poisoning my mind... I need to read or watch something that poisons my mind that actually makes sense... Like Doctor Who... Clara is always going on about that... And when she does it doesn't make any sense but hey more sense than Twilight!

"So what do you need help with?" Finn asked pulling me out of my rant of thoughts.

"Wait, so if... Ohhhh, I get it now." I said after Finn explained something to me for the third time. I looked up. "Holy crap I understand something math related..."

Finn laughed lightly. I smiled, then glanced over at the clock. "Oh, snap, look at the time! Aren't your parents worried or something?" I asked him.

"No." He said. "I'm positive they'd be alright with me being here if they knew." He said confidently. "So if you ever need any more help with math..."

"What, you have a dial-a-tutor?" I joked.

"Sounds about right." He chuckled. "See you tomorrow." He said as I showed him to the door.

"Bye. By the way..." I said before he was off the front porch. "Thanks. A lot." I said.

He smiled warmly. It was the first time I looked him straight in the face when he smiled. "You're welcome." Then he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, I was still frozen in the doorway. Even his smile... Even his SMILE was JUST like Finn McMissile's... And since I looked him straight in the face, plus Finn McMissile's smile... He really did have Finn McMissile's eyes...

This _couldn't_ be a coincidence...

**How about that "rant of thoughts"? XD Lol yeah… Twilight series poisons your brain… I should know…XD **

**Review? **


End file.
